1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitter, a receiver, and a method for extending a coverage in a local area wireless communication network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transmitter, a receiver, and a method for extending a coverage in a local area wireless communication network that may enable a wide area communication while data is transmitted at a rate of multiple gigabits per second (Gbps).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication network, a 60 gigahertz (GHz) frequency band enables data to be transmitted at a rate of multiple gigabits per second (Gbps). However, since the 60 GHz frequency band has difficulty in passing through internal walls or doors of buildings, and a large attenuation occurs when passing through a human body, data may not be readily transmitted. Accordingly, a communication distance may be reduced depending on an environment. In other words, the 60 GHz frequency band may typically be used for a local area communication within approximately 10 meters (m).
To perform a wide area communication within approximately 100 m, a 5 GHz frequency band may be used. However, the 5 GHz frequency band may transmit data at lower a rate since data is transmitted at a rate of several hundreds of megabits per second (Mbps). Accordingly, there is a desire for technologies to enable a wide area communication while transmitting data at a rate of multi-Gbps.